


Ahsoka Tano saved y'all's asses ™

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Dad, Chatting & Messaging, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Darth Maul Redemption??, F/M, Jedi Council - Freeform, M/M, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Darth Maul, Protective Padmé Amidala, mace windu is not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has named the chat “Ahsoka Tano saved y'all's asses”Ahsoka Tano has changed their name to Ahsoka.Ahsoka: I need everyone to know this.[AU where Palpatine/Sidious is defeated, Order 66 doesn't happen, Anakin doesn't turns and gets to be the father he wanted.]
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Quinlan Vos, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & CT-7567 | Rex, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 29
Kudos: 281





	1. ahsoka tano created a groupchat

**_Ahsoka Tano has created a group chat._ **

**_Ahsoka Tano has added 11 people to the group chat_ **

**_Ahsoka Tano has named the chat “Ahsoka Tano saved y'all's asses”_ **

**_Ahsoka Tano has changed their name to Ahsoka._ **

**Ahsoka** : I need everyone to know this.

**_Anakin Skywalker has changed their name to Anakin_ **

**Anakin** : We know Snips but keep saying it! 

**Anakin** : I’m so proud of you :)

**Ahsoka** : Aww Skyguy :)

**_Obi-Wan Kenobi has changed their name to Obi-Wan_ **

**Obi-Wan** : Yes Ahsoka, you should be very proud of what you have done.

**Obi-Wan** : Without you we would all be dead with Palpatine as the Emperor.

**Anakin** : And me as his apprentice :(

**Ahsoka** : Like hell I would let that happen!

**Ahsoka** : If you even think about turning I’m gonna kick your ass into next week.

**Anakin** : I know :)

**_Plo Koon has changed their name to Plo_ **

**Plo** : I agree. You have saved us all Lil’ Soka.

**Plo** : Be proud of yourself :)

**Ahsoka** : Master Plo!! <3

**Anakin** : Why don’t I get hearts?

**Ahsoka** : Jealous?

**Anakin** : Obviously!

**Ahsoka** : Ok then <3

**Anakin** : Thank you :)! <3

**Ahsoka** : And one for the old man <3

**Obi-Wan** : I know that’s me.

**Obi-Wan** : Thank you my dear <3

**Rex** : And me?

**Ahsoka** : Of course Rex! <3

**Rex** : Thank you Commander <3

**Mace Windu** : Stop filling the chat up with love hearts.

**Ahsoka** : Fuck you.

**Obi-Wan** : Ahsoka!

**Ahsoka** : What?! He deserves it!

**Obi-Wan** : I know but still...

**Obi-Wan** : At least sensor it.

**Anakin** : Don’t listen to him Ahsoka, never censor swear words.

**Ahsoka** : Yes Master :)

**Kit Fitso** : This is fun :)

**Shaak Ti** : Indeed.

**Ki-Adi-Mundi** : You have our utmost respect Padawan Tano. If not for you then all would have been lost. 

**Saesee Tiin:** Agreed. Once again you have shown great resilience and have saved the galaxy from devastation.

**Ahsoka** : I know.

**Anakin** : That’s my Padawan <3

**Ahsoka** : <3!!!

**Yoda** : Saved the galaxy you have, in deep debt to you we are. 

**Yoda** : A Jedi Knight you can become, if you approve that is.

**Ahsoka** : I will under circumstances.

**Yoda** : Please tell.

**Ahsoka** : Ok so one, you make Anakin a Master on the seat of the Council.

**Ahsoka** : I know that shit you pulled on him and it was utterly disrespectful, and after everything he has done in the war, he deserves it.

**Ahsoka** : Two, you changed the code. Honestly the real reason the Jedi and Republic were going to fall was because you guys were too attached to the codes and were going to break it up from the inside.

**Ahsoka** : Like get rid of the attachment rule, please for the love of Force get rid of it. It’s honestly so fucking stupid like why do we even have that rule? Everyone gets attachments and it makes them stronger. None of the “lead to the dark side” bullshit.

**Ahsoka** : You know what? It’ll be better if I just told you all in person because there’s a lot more.

**Mace Windu** : We cannot do that.

**Ahsoka** : I said I will tell you all in person when I get there. Ok

**Rex** : I can feel her glare even through here.

**Ahsoka** : :)

**Plo** : Keeping aside from that, how are your children doing General Skywalker.

**Anakin** : THAT’S RIGHT I’M A DAD!

**Anakin** : IT’S SO AWESOME!

**Anakin** : I DIDN’T KNOW SUCH LITTLE BEINGS COULD BRING ME SUCH JOY AND HAPPINESS!

**Ahsoka** : I WANNA SEE THEM

**Anakin** : WE’RE AT PADME’S

**Ahsoka** : ON MY WAY

**Anakin:** OBI-WAN COME ALONG

**Obi-Wan** : Of course :)

**Plo** : I see that it is going well :)

**Anakin** : THEIR TOES ARE SO SMALL THAT IT’S SO CUTE

**_Kit Fitso changed their name to Fisto_ **

**Fitso** : It looks like General Skywalker is at joy with his children :)

**Shaak Ti** : Children are a beautiful thing, I am happy that General Skywalker is experiencing it.

**Mace** : It goes against the code.

**Ahsoka** : Boi I am not even joking, I will turn this speeder around, find you and beat your ass if you continue this way.

**Obi-Wan** : Ahsoka don’t text and drive!

**Ahsoka** : Relax we’re fine 

**Obi-Wan** : Oh :(

**Rex** : You alright there General?

**Obi-Wan** : I hate flying.

**Anakin** : REX! COME AND SEE MY CHILDREN!

**Rex** : Are you sure sir?

**Anakin** : OF COURSE! :)

**Ahsoka** : I’ll pick you up :)

**Rex** : Thanks Commander :)

**Shaak Ti** : Ahsoka I never got to say this before, but thank you for saving us all.

**Ahsoka** : Eh, saving the galaxy is like a normal thing for me now.

**Anakin** : My Padawan :)

**Ahsoka** : :)

**Mace Windu** : What happened to Maul?

**Ahsoka** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Mace** : How can you not know? He helped you defeat Sidious!

**Ahsoka** : Cause it’s Maul! One minute he was there and the next he was gone.

**Obi-Wan:** That does sound like him.

**Mace** : We need to get people tracking him and arrest him.

**Ahsoka** : Lol good luck.

**Obi-Wan** : Agreed.

**Rex** : Yep.

**Yoda** : Help us, you will not?

**Obi-Wan** : No thank you.

**Rex** : Are you kidding me? No.

**Ahsoka** : Nope.

**Ahsoka** : HOLY SHIT SKYGUY YOUR KIDS ARE ADORABLE 

**Anakin** : I KNOW :)

**Ki-Adi-Mundi** : Are you all not in the same room? Why continue to message each other?

**Rex** : They don’t want to scare the babies.

**Ki-Adi-Mundi** : Ah, I see.

**Plo** : What is happening in there Commander Rex?

**Rex** : Commander Tano is holding the girl, Leia.

**Rex** : Now she’s crying because they asked her to be the godmother.

**Rex** : General Kenobi, who is holding the boy, Luke, is now crying because they asked him to be the godfather.

**Rex** : And now I’m crying because they asked me to be their Uncle.

**Rex** : We’re all crying.

**Shaak Ti** : Oh how wonderful for you all to be given such titles! :)

**Rex** : Thank you General Ti :)

**_Rex had uploaded a picture_ ** .

_ [The photo shows a medical bay with Padme sitting up on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown, Anakin is sat at her side both looking at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan who are holding the respectable babies with happy smiles. The top of Rex’s head is in the middle of the picture, the wrinkles on his cheeks suggesting that he is smiling. All of them are crying happy tears] _

**Shaak Ti** : Oh

**Shaak Ti** : This is so beautiful that I might cry

**Fisto** : I bet Plo has already gone

**Plo** : I have 

**Saesee Tiin** : They do all look happy.

**Yoda** : Indeed they do. Perhaps right about the attachment code, Padawan Tano is.

**Mace Windu** : Master!

**Yoda** : Speak of it later we shall. For now, enjoy the happiness and joy, we should.


	2. Chapter 2

**“Snips & Skyguy”**

**Skyguy** : Yo.

**Skyguy** : Where the fuck are you?

**Snips** : Good Morning to you too.

**Snips** : I told you I had a meeting with the council today to discuss their changes.

**Skyguy** : This early in the morning?

**Snips** : It’s fucking noon.

**Skyguy** : Exactly.

**Skyguy** : How’s it getting along? 

**Snips** : Well there were obviously some disagreements from them with what I said.

**Snips** : But after pointing out their flaws and how it was me and Maul that saved the entire galaxy, they reconsidered and now accept.

**Skyguy** : Nice :)

**Skyguy** : So when are you back?

**Snips** : There’s still some more things that need to be sorted out, but I’m not sure how long that will take.

**Snips** : They’re currently looking at me and waiting for me to stop texting you.

**Skyguy** : Well then I better let you get to it :)

**Snips** : Thanks Skyguy :)

**“The Fam”**

**Godmother** : The council meeting is finally done and now I need a nap.

**Mother** : Oh dear, was it that draining?

**Godmother** : You don’t know the half of it.

**Father** : Lol

**Uncle** : Seeing everyone’s names like this is so weird.

**Uncle** : It’s nice, but still weird.

**Godfather** : It may take some time getting used to.

**Mother** : I love them :)

**Father** : And I love you <3

**Mother** : Aw Ani <3

**Godmother** : I get in and the first sight I see is them kissing.

**Godmother** : UGH.

**Godfather** : I’ve had to ignore this for years Ahsoka.

**Godfather** : Years!

**Father** : You knew?!

**Godfather** : Of course I knew Anakin! Your not subtle at all!

**Godmother** : Ain’t that the truth.

**Uncle** : The whole 501st had a bet on whether you two were married or just in a relationship.

**Uncle** : I was part of the winning team ;)

**Anakin** : Who didn’t know?!

**Godmother** : Everyone except us and the 501st

**Godmother** : Even the council didn’t know.

**Uncle** : You’d think they would given at how they’re “Masters.”

**Godmother** : Can’t say I’m surprised though ;)

**Godfather** : Ahsoka

**Godmother** : I said what I said.

**Father** : And she should say it.

**Godmother** : ;)

**Father** : ;)

**Uncle** : General Kenobi just let out the biggest tired sigh I have ever heard.

**Father** : You get used to it.

**Godmother** : Really fast.

**Uncle** : Oh I know.

**Uncle** : I’m just waiting for the little ones to be the cause.

**Godfather** : They will never do that to me.

**Mother** : That’s a challenge your going to lose Master Kenobi :)

**Father** : If my wife said it then it must be true.

**Godmother** : So if she told you that the moon was made out of cheese, you would believe her?

**Father** : What reason would she have to lie to me about that?

**Godmother:** It’s just a suggestion.

**Father** : Like I’d ever fall for that, I know the moon isn’t made out of cheese.

**Mother** : Oh Ani, you poor thing.

**Mother** : You really don’t believe that the moon is made out of cheese?

**Anakin** : Because it isn’t, right?

**Mother** : I’m afraid it is.

**Anakin** : What?!

**Godmother** : My point is proven.

**Godfather** : Is anyone really surprised?

**Uncle** : No.

**Anakin** : I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE!

**“Ahsoka Tano saved y'all's asses** ”

**Mace Windu** : We still need to talk about Maul.

**Obi-Wan** : I rather not.

**Mace Windu** : We need to arrest him.

**Ahsoka:** That’s if you can find him.

**Anakin** : She got a point.

**Mace Windu** : I have an idea.

**Ahsoka** : I bet it’s stupid.

**Obi-Wan** : Ahsoka.

**Mace Windu:** We use Obi-Wan and Tano as bait to lure him.

**Obi-Wan** : Never mind.

**Obi-Wan** : Your plan is stupid.

**Mace Windu** : It could work.

**Obi-Wan** : Well I’m not doing it.

**Mace Windu** : Are you denying an order from the Council?

**Obi-Wan** : Well technically it isn’t an order as no one has agreed to it.

**Obi-Wan** : And if they do then yes I will deny that Order.

**Anakin:** SNIPS IT’S HAPPENING!

**Ahsoka** : I KNOW!

**Plo** : I will not agree to such an order.

**Fisto** : Same here.

**Shaak Ti** : Agreed.

**Ki-Adi-Mundi** : It is far too dangerous.

**Saesee Tiin** : I agree. Something very terrible could go wrong.

**Ahsoka** : Wait why drag me into it?   


**Mace Windu** : The two of you teamed up to defeat Sidious, not just anyone can team up with Maul.

**Ahsoka** : Yeah well I’m not going to do it.

**Yoda** : Think of a different way to capture Maul, we must.

**Obi-Wan** : I’m not taking any part in it.

**Ahsoka** : Yeah me neither.

**Rex** : Me three.

**Anakin** : Me four!

**Mace Windu** :....

**Mace Windu** : Fine.

**Plo** : How are little Leia and Luke?

**Anakin** : STILL AMAZING!

**Anakin** : MASTER PLO YOU SHOULD COME AND SEE THEM!

**Plo** : I would be honoured.

**Fisto** : Bet 15 credits that he’ll cry as soon as he see’s them.

**Ki-Ai-Mundi** : 20 credits on not even entering the room.

**Shaak Ti** : 50 for right now.

**Plo** : Master Ti has won.

**Fisto** : Dammit.

**“Lady & Lord”**

**Lady** : Heads up, the Council is coming up with ways to capture you.

**Lady** : One of them was to lure you in with me and Obi-Wan.

**Lord** : That’s idiotic.

**Lord** : Were they just going to have you two stand in the middle of nowhere and just hope that I sense you and come running?

**Lady** : It’s the Council Maul, of course they’re going to think of something stupid.

**Lord** : Well you have my thanks for telling me.

**Lady** : No problem.

**Lord** : Do they have suspicions of you knowing where I am?

**Lady** : They do but I’m not telling them anything.

**Lord** : Thank you.

**Lord** : The offer still stands.

**Lady** : It does? 

**Lord** : Of course. Why would it not?

**Lady** : I...don’t know. 

**Lady** : It’s tempting but…

**Lord** : I understand.

**Lord** : But like I said before, the offer still stands and it always will.

**Lady** : That’s nice to know. Thank you :)

**Lord** : Anytime My Lady.

**“Snips & Skyguy”**

**Skyguy** : Why are you smiling at your phone?

**Ahsoka:** MIND YA BUSINESS DAVID!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, i have A LOT of fanfics in and out of publishing and found this chapter. i'm trying to get back into this sotry because i enjoy writing it :)

**“The Fam”**

**Godmother** : Padme I know I have never said this to you and it pains me to say it.

**Godmother** : But if you don’t tell Anakin that the moon ISN’T made out of cheese then I will come over there and cut your lovely hair with my lightsaber.

**Godfather** : Ahsoka!

**Godmother** : Don’t tell me that you don’t feel the same way!

**Godfather** : I do but you don’t have to say it like that.

**Godmother** : UGH

**Mother** : What’s the matter Ahsoka?

**Godmother** : Skyguy won’t stop looking online at articles on the moon being made out of cheese or not and it’s driving me crazy!

**Godmother** : I told him that of course the moon isn’t made out of cheese but he said and I quote.

**Father** : “If my wife, the most beautiful and intelligent person in the entire galaxy, says the moon is made out of cheese then it is!”

**Mother** : Aw he said that about me? :)

**Godmother** : Not important Padme!

**Mother** : Right of course, the cheese thing.

**Mother** : Has it bothered anyone else?

**Uncle** : Fuck yes it has.

**Godfather** : Rex!

**Uncle** : I will say my piece!

**Uncle** : General Skywalker had me looking at articles with him and had me help determine which authors were trustworthy or not.

**Uncle** : And when I told him the moon isn’t made out of cheese he looked at me and said: 

**Uncle** : “Stop joking around Rex. Padme said it’s made out of cheese so it is!”

**Godfather** : You know what? I’m jumping on this.

**Godfather** : Ever since you told him that the moon is made out of cheese, every moon we go to he inspects it for hours.

**Godfather** : Hours Padme!

**Godfather** : EVERY moon we visit.

**Mother** : He really believes what I said that much?

**Godmother** : You have no idea.

**Mother** : I see. 

**Mother** : I guess I better tell him the truth then.

**Uncle** : Oh thank the Force.

**“Ahsoka Tano saved y'all's asses ”**

**Plo Koon** : And their hands were so small! Their fingers couldn’t even wrap around my finger!

**Shaak Ti** : That’s adorable.

**Plo Koon** : They really are.

**Ki-Adi-Mundi** : Not that I do not enjoy hearing about Knight Skywalker’s children.

**Ki-Adi-Mundi** : But I have to point out that you have been talking about them for over an hour.

**Plo Koon** : What’s your point?

**Ki-Adi-Mindi** :....

**Ki-Adi-Mundi** : Nothing.

**Sasee Ti** : Saved yourself there.

**Ki-Adi-Mindi** : Quiet.

**Ahsoka** : Jesus Christ Master Plo! 

**Ahsoka** : You sure can talk about kids for hours on end can’t you.

**Shaak Ti** : Oh that’s nothing.

**Shaak Ti** : When you were brought to the Temple he would not stop talking about you for weeks.

**Ahsoka** : Really?!

**Ahsoka** : Wow

**Plo Koon** : I was proud of you then like I still am now.

**Ahsoka** : Aw! Thanks Master Plo! <333

**Plo Koon** : <3333

**Mace** : Stop it

**Ahsoka** : STFU

**Obi-Wan** : Ahsoka!

**Ahsoka** : I censored it!

**Obi-Wan** : Fair enough.

**Anakin** : Lol 

**Yoda** : A plan to find Maul, have you Mace?

**Mace** : Not yet Master Yoda.

**Anakin** : What are you gonna do when you find him? Arrest him?

**Mace** : Of course.

**Ahsoka:** Lol good luck!

**Mace** : If you managed to accomplish it Tano, then I certainly will.

**Rex** : Hold the fuck up.

**Anakin** : Are you saying that your better then Ahsoka?

**Anakin** : My padawan?

**Anakin** : My sister?

**Mace** : I am only stating a fact Skywalker.

**Ahsoka** : Mace I will throw you out the fucking window for one credit.

**Ahsoka** : Do you wanna see what happens when you say something like that?

**Anakin** : KICK HIS ASS SNIPS

**Rex** : DO IT COMMANDER

**Plo Koon** : GO LIL’SOKA

**Mace** : Master Koon! 

**Plo Koon** : You disrespected my daughter Windu.

**Plo Koon** : Prepare for destruction.

**Ahsoka** : Man not even Maul thought that stuff about me.

**Obi-Wan** : He didn’t?

**Ahsoka** : Nah, he said that we were both tools for greater powers.

**Ahsoka** : Which is actually true if you think about it.

**Anakin** : Oh shit you’re right.

**Ahsoka** : And he wanted to team up with me to kick Sidious’s ass, which we did.

**Anakin** : Eeeyyyy

**Ahsoka** : Eeeyyy

**Ahsoka** : Then he thanked me, wished me luck and then jumped out the window.

**Anakin** :....

**Anakin** : That sounds cool. I wanna do it.

**Obi-Wan** : I’m not surprised.

**Ahsoka** : I do too!

**Obi-Wan** :  _ I’m not surprised _ .

**Anakin** : Let’s go to Mace’s room and jump out of his window.

**Ahsoka** : Good idea!

**Mace** : No it’s not!

**Mace** : Do not go in my room!

**Mace** : Skywalker!

**Mace** : Tano!

**Shaak Ti** : I believe they are not listening to you Mace.

**Obi-Wan** : They never do.

**“The Fam”**

**Mother** : I can’t believe you two actually jumped out of Windu’s window.

**Father** : I mean...can you though?

**Mother** : Your right I can’t.

**Father** : ;)

**Godmother** : It was awesome!

**Father** : Sure was Snips!

**Uncle** : Damn.

**Uncle** : Wish I had seen it.

**Godmother** : R2 recorded it.

**Uncle** : Thank the Force for that little droid.

**Godfather** : I’m still interested in what Maul said to you Ahsoka.

**Mother** : Wait what? 

**Father** : Maul said to Ahsoka that they were “both tools for greater powers.”

**Mother** : That….is actually accurate.

**Godmother** : Yeah, surprisingly there’s some similarities between us.

**Godmother** : We even got abandoned by our Order.

**Uncle** : Weird flex but ok.

**Godmother** : :)

**Godfather** : Did he say anything else?

**Godmother** : Why?

**Godfather** : I’m curious.

**Father** : That’s dangerous.

**Godfather** : Shut up Anakin.

**Father** : No you shut up.

**Godfather** : You.

**Father** : No you.

**Mother** : Both of you shut up.

**Father** : Yes ma’am.

**Godfather** : Yes ma’am.

**Uncle** : Notice how General Skywalker is the first to apologise.

**Father** : She’s my wife Rex, I know when to stop.

**Mother** : Good boy :)

**Father** : :)

**Godfather** : So about Maul.

**Godmother** : I’m gonna head out.

**Godmother** : Night!

**Godfather** : Wait? Ahsoka.

**Godfather** : Ahsoka!

**Father** : It’s a text Obi-Wan, she can’t hear you.

**Godfather** : Shut up.

**Father** : No you.

**Godfather** : You.

**Father** : You!

**Uncle** : There they go again.

**Mother** : Boys...I swear.


End file.
